


Thirst Trap

by BetterInFiction



Series: I'll make a cup of coffee for your head [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaotic good Kushina, Did I really write a coffee shop AU???, Good Parent Uzumaki Kushina, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: Kakashi wasn't quite sure why he frequented the cute little coffee shop with the sugary sweet drinks and silly names. He convinced himself that it was because it was convenient, being located near his work. Convinced himself that it was because he wanted to support a small local business and not some large chain. Convinced himself that it had Absolutely Nothing At All to do with the attractive blonde barista always behind the counter. Nope nothing at all to do with him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: I'll make a cup of coffee for your head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Thirst Trap

Kakashi adjusted his mask over his nose as he waited in line at the coffee shop. He wasn’t quite sure why he was here; he preferred his coffee plain and this little cafe seemed to pride itself on its overly complicated drinks and silly names. Currently, the chalkboard was advertising, in bold cursive lettering, its drink menu for Valentine’s Day. With names like Hot Mess, Cupid Frappuccino, and Thirst Trap, none of which Kakashi could ever see himself drinking, he wasn’t even sure what that last one meant. He convinced himself that he was here because he wanted to support a small local business and prevent some large chain from coming in and ruining the street. He convinced himself that it had _absolutely nothing_ to do with the attractive blonde barista smiling brightly behind the counter, working the various machines, and delivering orders with practiced ease and a genuine smile. Nope, nothing at all to do with him.

“Hey,” the blonde greeted, a bit breathlessly, as Kakashi stepped up to the counter, his captivating blue eyes shining up at him. _Naruto_ was scrawled messily on the name tag pinned crookedly to his apron, but Kakashi already knew that; his name had been seared into his memory from that first day when Gai had dragged him into this place three months ago. “Your usual?”

“Yes please,” he nodded. This was how things always went, Naruto would ask if he wanted his usual, he’d get it, and then Kakashi would leave. Less than five minutes of his morning but it was the only thing that he looked forward to.

“I have to get more to-go cups, but I’ll be right back,” Naruto explained, casting one more furtive glance at him before slipping behind a door. Kakashi didn’t know much about Naruto, _because his being here had nothing to do with him thank you very much,_ other than he was younger than him, maybe in his early twenties whereas Kakashi had passed thirty-one this last year. Sometimes there would be a dark-haired young man or a pink-haired young woman talking with Naruto and he would watch as he laughed, the sound loud and bright in the space. He shook his head, he was becoming creepy, this was becoming a problem.

“Waiting on your usual are you?” Kakashi blinked as a woman materialized in front of him, passing off a bag of pastries to another customer. Her long, fiery red hair was pulled back to a ponytail and there was always something watchful about her violet eyes. Kushina was the owner and Naruto’s mother, he didn’t see any of her coloring on him, but they shared the same rounded features in their eyes and face. “I don’t see how you drink that stuff plain Mr. Mask.” She made a face, wiping her hands on her apron. “I need my coffee sweet.”

“Did you just call me Mr. Mask?” He asked and she laughed, moving back to the pastry case and setting a danish on a plate.

“What else are we supposed to call you? We don’t know your name but you’re here every day. That’s pretty rude ya know.”

“How,” he started, wracking his brain. _Naruto didn’t know his name?_

“Naruto never asked, and you always pay with cash,” she huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

“Oh,” he said stupidly, not believing that he had _never_ introduced himself.

“Yeah, like I said, rude,” she rolled her eyes. “So, Mr. Mask, should I be asking what your intentions are for my sweet baby boy?” She was suddenly serious, violet eyes boring into him and he sputtered under his mask. Was this a dream? He felt oddly exposed and not in control of the situation under her gaze. Maybe he should just leave, but then Naruto reappeared, stacks of cups in his arms. “Here silly,” Kushina’s demeanor completely changed as she passed Naruto a to-go cup with a smile as Naruto glanced suspiciously between the two of them. “Now, are you sure I can’t offer you something else, Mr. Mask? A Thirst Trap maybe?” She grinned up at him.

“Mom!” Naruto squawked; he had starting sputtering at the mention of Kakashi’s supposed nickname but now seemed to find his voice. He still wasn’t sure what _Thirst Trap_ meant but he had a good idea now seeing the look on Naruto’s face, an interesting mix of horrified and scandalized, turning his cheeks an attractive shade of red.

“What?” She held up her hands innocently. “It’s our most popular drink! I gotta go make some more cookies. Shout if you need me,” she pinched at Naruto’s cheek, causing him to grumble before floating back into the kitchen.

“Please ignore her,” Naruto stammered a bit, ringing up his order. “She’s-“

“Kakashi,” he blurted out, handing over his cash.

“Huh?”

“My name, it’s Kakashi,” he repeated, smiling at him even though his heart was pounding in his chest as warm fingers brushed against his as he handed him his coffee. He needed to get it together, he was too old to be feeling like a pre-teen with a first crush.

“Oh,” Naruto grinned. “It’s nice, I mean, it fits you, y'know? My name’s Naruto,” he scratched at his cheek as he rambled.

“I know,” he gestured at his name tag.

“Right, right.” That attractive flush was back. “Well, see you tomorrow Mr. Ma- I mean Kakashi?”

“Yeah, of course,” he nodded his thanks and turned and left, smiling under his mask. Maybe, just maybe him frequenting this coffee shop had something to do with a certain barista.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write most of this at 3 in the morning? Yes, yes I did. And this was supposed to be a Valentine's Day thing and then it kinda didn't. Oops.  
> Will I regret this later? Maybe. Will there be more of this universe? Most likely because I really want to write more Chaotic Good Kushina, tormenting her son.  
> And the Thirst Trap is an actual drink my friend told me about, it was a cold brew with sweet cream.
> 
> [Come talk to me on tumblr](https://betterin-fiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
